Yullen scenario
by Aireko
Summary: Scenario done at DGD. Co-written with eye to eye, The Pumpkin Juggler and others. M for lemon. in first chapter. NOT AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!! **

**So…this is the scenario written ad DGD (dgraydivinity) with the users eye_to_eye, The Pumpkin Juggler, others, and me : D **

**it will include smummtttt from the first chapter! : D firstly done by eye_to_eye. :3**

**let's start~**

In the full-moon night where the moon's light shine above Black Order, one young man rushed to a room followed by another man. The white haired young man yelled, "Can you please stop following me? I'm just going to toilet and will be back several minutes later!" Then the man who chase him said, "if i took my eyes from you, You would be snatch by you boyfriend "

"He is NOT my boyfriend!!!!" Allen cried with a big blush in his face. "He is an ass!!!" He cleared voice. Of course he wasn't, after all Kanda Yu wasn't even interested in someone.  
"Al right, then there's no trouble for me to continue my job" Howard Link stated and continues to walk towards Allen.  
"AAARGG!!" He cried turning around "Please, I just want some seconds of privacy!" He begged and before Link could answer Allen ran away from him.

"Ah, there he goes. Run. And adding my job" Link said as he sighed and tried to chase Allen. Meanwhile, the sour faced samurai, Kanda, sat on his bed holding Mugen on his right hand. Staring on the wall then sighed. "What the hell am I thinking?" he said as his face lay on his left hand. He went to bathroom and faced the mirror above the sink. "Damn it, because of that thing I....."  
Kanda turn the sink and wash his face.

"_If in case I turn into 14th please kill me....._."

Kanda slammed the wall, "DAMMIT!" he couldn't cease the echo of those words. A curse. He thought. Those words become a curse that would haunt his life.  
As Kanda sank into his mind, his room's door was slammed on to wall and closed forcefully. Kanda snapped and hid his presence. He peeked from the toilet and gasped, "Mo....yashi?"

"K-kanda!?" Allen cried in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here?!"  
"Uh..." Kanda's mind had to think of something. He then answered rudely, "That's my question. What are you doing here, idiot? This is my room" Kanda then realized some things. They were in his room and just the two of them. ALONE.  
'Shit! What am I thinking? Calm down, damn it!' He thought as he covered his face a blush a bit quickly. He turned to his back and said, "Now answer, what are you doing here?"  
Allen gathered up his breath after running that fast, then he answered, "Um.... Link followed me where ever I go and I got very annoyed and then I ran. Well, I ran without thinking and I feel need to hide, then I ended up here..... with you, toge---" After thought up that word, Allen blushed. "A---Anyway, looks like I'm bothering you. Um..... but...." Allen said, he sound doubting his own option. Suddenly a strong force grabbed his tiny wrist and pull him a little.  
".....can....." Whispered Kanda  
"Huh? What?"  
"Damn it! You can stay here as long as you want!" Kanda half yell and his face was reddening a bit.  
Allen was very surprised by his answer and expression, it just made him blush again. "We--well, I'll stay until Link goes......" He smiled at Kanda.  
'Cu---cute.....' Kanda thought, then Kanda threw his face to right to hide his expression that got redder and redder as he forget about the fact he was still holding Allen hand.

"Eh...Kanda...?" Allen asked looking at the japanese exorcist before turning to see the hand.  
"What!?" Kanda demanded. Then, he noticed; and so did Allen, again. "Tsk," he let go of the white haired boy. "Y-you..."  
"What?" Allen asked blankly.  
"You may stay here, as...I said...so" God, why did he had trouble saying those lines?! What was wrong with him?  
"Ok..." Allen tried to get a topic but nothing came to mind. "So...so you mind if I sleep here...?"  
Kanda stared at him. Had Allen just asked what his ears had heard? Allen sleeping in the same room as him?

"Hey, you do want to SLEEP together with me?" Kanda warned him. He thought that if Allen really SLEEPED in his room, he could imagine what will happen. Whether he can't sleep or he will-----.  
'Damn it!! Does he realize what he says? He really is a damn idiot! What the heck he's thinking!!! or maybe.....'  
"Kanda?"  
"Huh? Eh... um.... are you serious about this moyashi?" Kanda asked as he awoke from his daydreaming.  
"Eh...." suddenly Allen realize what he was saying. He was blushing like crazy and searched for reason.  
"I--it's because Link will catch me if I come out. I--if it's ok, just one night! After that I--I will leave! I promise!" said Allen.

" Just sleep in the floor and don't go near me" Kanda demanded going towards his bed.

It had been 2 hours since Allen stayed in Kanda's room. Kanda tried to cease the 'dirty' mind that came to him each time he was reminded of Allen, but that mind was the strongest enemy for him, and he kept on pushing it away. 'Damn it! If that damn sun don't come in any minute, I'll end up------DAMN!!!' Kanda keep murmuring his anger, meanwhile in Allen condition, he has the same problem with Kanda, he couldn't sleep. Well, firstly Kanda murmured something quite loud and secondly, he's was Kanda's ROOM.

"Kanda, are you ok?" Allen turned around to face him. "You said something..."  
Kanda looked at him. In that night it seemed as if he had pleasant eyes, and that, was o much for Kanda. "I-I'm ok, moyashi."  
Allen looked at him. He didn't believe he was ok. "I don't believe it." He appeared in front of Kanda; face leaned inches away form his.

Kanda eyes widened, he couldn't believe he couldn't see Allen's face this close. He could see clearly his silvery eyes, white pale skin, his silvery white hair, his breath that flew in directly in front of Kanda face.  
"Kanda? …What's wrong?"  
Allen moved closer, now he placed his forehead on Kanda's. "Do you have fever?"  
Kanda couldn't speak a word now, 'Shit' he whispered.  
"Eh? Ka----" his mouth was sealed with a sudden rough kiss from Kanda. Kanda pushed Allen to the floor, holding his hand tightly and began undoing Allen's shirt.  
He kiss Allen neck, down to chest, began to insert his hand in Allen pants.  
"WA--WAIT!!! KA---TSK!! NO!! ST---AH!!!" begged Allen.  
"It's your fault, idiot" Kanda said, as he continue to molest Allen in his pants. He moved back to Allen neck "Because you decided to sleep in my room and you put your face too close to me....... and you didn't realize my feeling."  
"You didn't know how much I----like you."  
Allen gasped in surprised, but Kanda glared at him sharply  
"Now, be quiet. Or that two spots guy will found you (us)"  
"Bu--but tsk! yo--you--- just stop---ah! mo--lest me--- there!!"  
"Heh. But, I can't help my self, moyashi."  
"Ka---hmp!" once again, his mouth was sealed. Kanda didn't care whatever would happen next, he just wished to hold his dearest Moyashi tonight so he wouldn't regret it later.  
He began to finger Allen, searching for the spot and tried make him moan, but Allen tried his best to be quiet, he bit his lower lip and his face redden. Kanda look at him and slightly smirked. He put his bondage on Allen's mouth and licked his neck. Allen just couldn't resist this overwhelming feeling and he came out first. He dirtied Kanda's hand that had touched him.  
"Ah.... look what you have done." He licked the dirtied hand, his action made Allen face redden more than before. Kanda stared at his face and smirked again. "I'll put it now" Kanda began to undo his pants and lift Allen's feet.  
Allen, a bit surprised, tried to resist but Kanda held strongly his feet and put it in. Allen jolted and grabbed the sheet of Kanda's bed.  
"I'm moving"  
Kanda moved slowly and Allen grabbed the sheet even harder. Kanda glimpsed Allen and hugged him,  
"Just hang on to me"  
Allen opened his eyes that wed because of his sweat and tears, slowly loosening the grab of the sheet and throwing his arms around Kanda's neck to hold him tightly. Kanda pulled the bandage that he put on Allen's mouth, it wed because of Allen saliva.  
"Looks like I prefer to hear your sound, moyashi. If you want to hold your voice just kiss me" he smirked.  
"Here it goes."  
Kanda began to thrusting him again, Allen moaning a bit. He tightened his grip and called Kanda's name.  
"Ka--Kanda, Kanda, Kanda"  
"Yes?" Kanda answered him gently  
"Ple--please, harder."  
"No problem"  
He fastened his move that make Allen moaning became harder.  
"Heh, looks like I need to shut your mouth. Are you ok with it?"  
"P--please do so" Allen said as he smiled at Kanda  
Kanda touched Allen lips with his and began to out his tongue. He kissed Allen roughly and wild  
"Kanda.... I-I'm gonna come"  
"I think me too, che! Let's come together then"  
"He--here it goes! uhm......"  
Allen came, white fluid as he moaned  
"tsk!"  
Kanda came too, but it's inside his beloved moyashi. He fell down on Allen body, his heart throbbing hard and his body is sweating and hot. His and Allen's breathed hard.  
"Kanda......"  
"Huh?"  
He move his lips closer to Kanda's ear and whispered,  
'_I.... love you too_'  
Allen smiled, and Kanda blushed a bit, then he smiled.  
"Stupid"  
He kissed Allen and held him tightly, he hoped that sun didn't come again at least for now.

"Lavi, have you seen Allen?" Lenalee asks the red haired boy. "I cant find him anywhere..."  
"Ahh, maybe he is in the cafeteria." Lavi suggested with no big attention to it.  
"No"  
"Grounds?"  
"No"  
"His room?"  
"No, do you think I didn't check there?"  
"Heh, sorry" Lavi said. He then thought of other places where he could be. Nothing came to his mind.  
"I need to find him." Lenalee says. "Can you help me?"  
"Sure. But, why the urgency? Link can find him."  
"Well...still. Help me" She grabbed Lavi by the hand and dragged him to the search.  
Just when they were about to search in another room, they see Allen come out...of Kanda's room...

**xD ok, so chapter 1 is done…****what do you think?**

**this was just written by eye_to_eye(i2i) and me. :3**

**see you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**=3= yush! Chapter 2!**

**Soo, let's continue. This is still only written by i2i and me. **

**8D let's continue~~**

**No smut in this chapter (T_T)**

**NOTES: i2i wanted there to be some LinkxAllen (I don't like it), so if there is the reaction of Link when you read, it's all i2i.**

Lavi's eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

Lenalee was in pure shock.

They hid in the alley as Allen turned to left and right to see if there was a person or not. He passed the alley but didn't notice both Lenalee and Lavi.  
"What the heck is he doin' in Yuu's room?" Lavi said as he looked at Lenalee's face that was really confused and amazed.

"I don't know, maybe he fought with Kanda?"  
"No, I don't think so. You saw his attitude right? Something suspicious happened.

It looks like he wants to hide something"  
"I wonder what it is? It's like he-----" Lenalee gasped, something has crossed over her mind but at the same time Lavi's too. They look at each other, then pointed their finger.

"Love!" They said it in the same time  
"Daammnn! Then they are gay?" Lavi asked with some sweat down from his face after he said the 'gay' word  
"Um... Maybe......I didn't notice that before because they seem...... not really friendly."  
Then suddenly from the room that Allen just left, Kanda came out. Kanda walked

slowly, he walked towards the alley where Lavi and Lenalee were hiding.

"Shit! he coming to us!" Lavi said in soft voice but he really worried about what would happen next. "What should we do?"

I dont know!!!" Lavi whispered.  
"Shh!!! He is comming!!"

Kanda stopped when he saw Lavi and Lenalee in the alley. "What are you doing?" He demanded.  
"Eh...we..."  
"We...we were looking for Allen!" Lavi spat out.  
Kanda got nervous. Had the two of them seen him and Allen together?

"uh.... I didn't see.. him." Kanda said as he threw his face. "Wha--whatever you doing, it has nothing to do with me!" Then he tried to pass them,  
"But....." Lenalee tried to stop him  
"Whatever!"  
"But we saw him come out from your room"  
Lavi accidentally spit out the thing that he shouldn't have said.  
"Shit!!!" Lavi cover his mouth. He looked to Kanda's face and tried to walk back several steps. Lenalee's face became a bit pale and tried to step back too.  
"Ka--Kanda?" he force a smile then he froze, because Kanda was emitting the demonic aura and drawn his sword.  
"YOU--GUYS!!!!!!" his face redden a bit and point the sword at Lavi's neck  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kanda began to swing his sword. Lavi stepped back several steps and try to avoid his sword.

"Bu-but Yuu!!!" Lavi cried  
"You were fighting, right?" Lenalee tried to get them out of trouble.  
Kanda stared. Why hadn't he thought of it? "Y-yeah..." He turned around and leaved.  
"Phew, do you think they were fighting?" Lavi asked once Kanda was away.

"No. Let's see."

At that same time, Allen was very aware of his surrounding after 'that night event'. He hid in an empty hallway, glanced his right then left. There was no one, especially any sign of that 'two spots'. Slowly he came out and began to run to his room. He quickly grabbed the door handle and opened it. But before he could enter, his collar was pulled by someone forcefully and the door was closed.  
"Where did you think you're going?" Link said as he grabbed Allen's collar tightly  
"LI--LINK!"  
Allen eyes widen, he's caught, he thought.

"I...I...went for water!" He lied  
"All night?" Link asked looking directly at Allen's eyes.  
"Y...es..."

Allen was really afraid of looking at Link eyes, he rolled his eyes to other side and said nothing.  
"And what's with that pink spot on your neck?" Link asked without realizing what he was saying.  
Allen gasped and hid it quickly with his hand covering it.  
"I---it's a-a---a MOSQUITO BITE! Yeah! It's a mosquito bite! ahahahaha......" said Allen with harsh sweat on his face and he forced his smile to come out as if nothing wrong with that 'bite', but Link got really suspicious because of his behavior, he kept nagging Allen to tell him the truth. But Allen kept saying that that it was a mosquito bite. Then, Link remembered something, that make his movement froze and his eyes shocked.  
"Ki...ss mark?" said Link, his eyes in horror  
Allen face blush into a very red color, he cover the mark tightly and shook his head  
"NO-NO-NO-NOO!!! it's not like you thinking! I---it's not like I went to Kanda's room last night and ma----SHIT!"  
Link froze, he felt like his heart being stab by sharp knife. It's hurt more than anything, more than being shot by a gun or cut by sword. His face sadden, like want to cry but he didn't know why.  
"Li---link?"  
Allen's hand try to touch that sorrow face, to make his face better than now.

"You...could you have been...with him..." Link asked staring at Allen.  
"N-no...I ...I..." Allen said quickly. What could he say?! "We...fought!" He made up.  
Link looked at him. He hen turned around "Ok, i need to give this to the generals" And he left.  
Allen sighed. That was close. He had to cover that marks better, or they would be found.

In the canteen where Lavi and Lenalee had arrived at, and the final place where Kanda had gone, (they've been stalking him since before). Kanda sat on the bench with soba and tea in front of him. He lifted up the wooden chopstick and began to eat the soba.

"Do you think he knows we are following him?" Lenalee asked Lavi without turning her sight off Kanda.  
"I dont know, but shh!! Here he comes!!" Lavi hissed.  
Kanda just passed in front of the two exorcists. The truth was, he could couldn't care less about them now.  
"Ok, he didn't notice!" Lavi said happily. "C'mon let's follow him!" Lavi got up the chair and was about to walk when Lenalee caught his arm.  
"We should see where Allen is" She suggested.

Lenalee and Lavi separated to search Allen, because Lenalee had searched for and she couldn't find him. Lavi went to Allen's room and Lenalee try to find Allen in cafeteria.  
In the way to Allen's room he met Link  
"Hey! Link!"  
Link turned to the direction where he heard that voice, he saw Lavi.

Meanwhile, Lenalee searched near the grounds...just to find Allen.  
"Hey, Allen!" Lenalee cried running towards him.  
"EH? L-lenalee?!" He asked nervous. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for you" She answered. She saw Allen nervous "What's wrong?"  
Allen blinked. "N-nothing!" Lenalee had to leave. Allen was meeting Kanda in the grounds and this couldn't happen if Lenalee was near.  
Well, that happened if Kanda even came...because Lavi had found him after meeting Link...

Lavi noticed that in front of him was Kanda, so he slowing his step and trying not to be suspicious  
"Hi Yuu!"  
Kanda turned his back and see him, he signed and reply him  
"What?"

"Where did ja wanna go to?" asked Lavi curiously, he was already predicting where Kanda would go to. Meet Allen.  
"Che! Non of your business, now step out of my way or i'll cut you to pieces."  
"Ne, Yuu. Don't be so mean like that, I just tried to talk to you"  
"Whatever, and stop calling me my first name or you'll talk to God in the next second" Kanda began to grab his sword  
"A--a........ OK, Kanda, Kanda. So, can i accompany you?"  
Kanda give him cold glance, without answering Lavi question he walk away. As he passing Lavi, he murmuring.  
'.......Had been smelled .... huh?'  
Kanda sign and he went to the grounds, where Lenalee and Allen meet.  
Meanwhile, Lavi stood in the same place for a minute  
'T---That's scary! REALLY SCARY!!!' he though  
"Hey, you" a voice come from his back, as he turned and saw the golden haired two spots  
"A--a! Two spots! You surprise me! What are you doing here?"  
"I'm searching Mr. Walker. Do you seen him?"  
Lavi shrugged to think most of possible places where he might be  
"Ma~~ I don't know...... I meet Yuu a minute ago, he seems heading to grounds."  
Link suddenly remembered something about Allen saying something that related to Kanda  
"Thank you, he might be there with Kanda. I need to go."  
"A! Two spot, I'm going too!"  
Lavi followed him.

In the ground, Lenalee, still with Allen, kept asking what he was doing here but Allen kept answering nothing.  
"If you have nothing to do, then let's go to cafeteria, ok? Link is waiting there too."  
"That's why I won't go to there! Link will follow me 24/7 if he found me out!"  
"But Allen......."  
"Whatever it is, I won't leave this place!"  
"Allen! stop being stubborn and go with me to cafeteria!"  
"NO!"  
Lenalee pulled Allen's arm but he tried to pull it back. He didn't want to go there, if Link found him out he won't have a chance to meet Kanda. That was the worst.  
"NO! I won't go!"  
"Where did you want to go to moyashi?"  
Sudden shout from Kanda loosen Lenalee's grip and Allen was able to break out. Allen eyes widen, not suspecting him to come now.  
"Ka--Kanda!"  
"Che! What's with that sound? You said that you want to practice sword with me here, right?"  
"Eh?"  
"You forget about it?"  
Lenalee stared at Allen face and asked,  
"Is that true Allen?"  
Allen got nervous but he finally answered 'yes'.  
"Oh, is that so. Sorry for forcing you to go with me, Allen. I'll tell Link that you practice with Kanda"  
"Ah! Lenalee!"  
"Yes?"  
"um---and tell Link not to come because I want to concentrate with my training.... please?"  
"um-- Ok, good luck in your practicing!"  
And Lenalee head to back to search Lavi.

Um...are you sure?" Allen asked with fear.  
"What?" Kanda asked clueless. "Are you afraid?"  
Allen remained quiet. "N-no..."  
"Then?"  
"It's just that here it's a p-public... place" the white haired answered with shame. "They could see us..."  
He was cut by Kanda's lips that lost no time into getting reading for what they were really going to do.

Allen felt it, Kanda's kiss going deeper and deeper until he had no way to escaping that delightful lust. He tried to resist, pushing Kanda's chest with all his might but he could only gain a small space between Kanda's lips and his.  
"Ka--Kanda! Wait!"  
"Wait what?"  
"There might be somebody coming! or--or watching us!"  
Kanda smirk and said, "There's no one around here. I know"  
"But Kanda!"  
"Che!"  
Kanda in silent for a moment, still holding Allen. He thought of some "ideas" and smirked.  
"Prefer it in a room, huh? Bathtub? Bed? Living room? Infirmary?"  
With those tornado of "places" that Kanda mentioned, Allen's face went very red  
"Wha--What are you saying!!!! There's no such thing i'll---"  
"You'll what? I know you can't resist it, look, how much you are turned on" He said as he touched Allen below.  
While they continued their conversation, they didn't realize that Link had gotten nearer arguing something with Lenalee and Lavi, until he could see Kanda and Allen together.

Allen didn't know how but he had ended up in the floor with Kanda on top of him. "I..."  
"What? Are you scared of dong it here?" Kanda smirked lowering to Allen's naked chest.  
"O-of course n-not!"  
Allen regretted saying it. In that same second he felt as if someone pulled his pants fiercely.

"Oi, where do you think is Yuu and Allen?" They heard a familiar voce ask as it came nearer.

Allen and Kanda jolted together.  
"Shit! That stupid rabbit is coming!"  
"Ka---kanda! please let me go!"  
Allen begged Kanda with his glittering eyes that made Kanda soften his grip  
"Che" He release Allen.  
As Lavi got nearer, Allen can see that Link keep pushing Lenalee to come inside the training ground meanwhile, Lavi slowly come into the training ground.

"C'mon! hurry!" Lavi protested almost running to the grounds.  
"Wait, Lavi!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"What do we do?!" Allen cried looking directly at Kanda.  
Kanda didn't know what to do, until... "Moyashi," He said. As Allen was starting to speak Kanda grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him up the floor.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Allen asked trying to keep up with Kanda's running. " Where are we going?"

"Che." Kanda hissed but ignored Allen's question as he continued to run - weaving in and out of the pillars. "Kanda, where are we going?" Allen demanded again as they reached the stairs that headed up to the next floor.  
"Shut up moyashi! I don't know where, just as long as we get away from them..." Kanda trailed off as he began to dash up the stairs two at a time.  
Allen on the other hand had lost his footing and was now being dragged rather roughly up the stone steps, "k-a-n-d-a s-l-o-w d-o-w-n." Allen's jaws banged together drowning out his words into a jumbled mess.

**XD yaaa!!! **

**Hohoho, Pumpkin Juggler now j****oined. XD told ya, no smut. For now.**

**Awww, thanks for all of you that subscribed. *hugs***

**If ****you liked it, please come and help us continue it at the scenario at :3 (lol advertise)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooww**

**Here chapter 3, smuty-smut will be included. (yessss!!!) and…hints of LinkxAllen****…? (again, all is i2i)**

"What did you say, moyashi?" Kanda said with his heavy sound.  
"Nothing."  
"I'll get you later"  
"Eh?" Allen seemed to don't realize that he was brought up to Kanda room. When he got nearer to the floor where his room was, suddenly a shadow of a man appeared at his side. It was Link, he had chased Kanda and Allen all the way from the grounds.  
"Mr. Walker, you can't escape now, and Mr. Kanda please put him down this instance, if you don't want any fight here." Link said while he jumped along with Kanda.  
Link seemed very frustrated, even though his face always seemed annoyed. Now, on his face, was added with some wrinkle and it was very scary in Allen view.  
"Che!"  
Kanda drew his sword and pointed it at Link.  
"Just shut up, stalker. I just want to train him and you ruined it."  
"Stalker!?" Link was mad now.  
"I'm just doing my job, Mr. Kanda, and what things do you want to train him? Something good?"  
"You!" Kanda got into furry and began to move his sword towards Link.

"Kanda, let go of me before you start swinging your sword!" Allen yelped as the sword came with in inches of his face.

"Che, fine just stay out of the way!" with that Kanda threw the moyashi back and started swinging at like double handed.  
Allen just sat there remembering what kanda had said about like being a stalker "stalker." He gave a small chuckle at the word before standing up and backing away so as not to get in the way.

----

Meanwhile

Lavi and Lenalee where still bounding up the stairs in there attempt to catch up to the other three.  
"what do you think is happening up there?" Lenalee asked lavi as they neared the top of a flight of stairs (the ones that lead to the floor where Link and Kanda where fighting) and heard the sound of metal clashing with metal.  
"I don't know," Lavi replied grabbing his hammer from his belt, ' but where about to find out'

--------

Get away..."Kanda hissed.  
"Why?" Link responded "What's the problem?"  
"You are bothering the moyashi" The truth was that he wanted to fuck Allen, but the excuse he had used seemed more believable.  
"And since when do you care?"

"Since your interfering with, not only moyashi's, but also my training." He spat out as he swung mugen towards link's side.  
Link parried the blow, Kanda dodged and swung mugen down with the intents of hitting link's back with full force.  
But Lavi...

"Hey Yuu! Link! Stop!" Lavi cried running and stepping between the two of them. "What are you doing?"  
"This idiot is a bother" Kanda hissed.  
Allen stared as the three men argued for about 10 minutes. The white haired sighed. "Kanda, it's ok. You can show me how to use the sword later.*"

That night Kanda was about to sleep when he heard a knock on this door. "Get the fuck away from here" He ordered.  
"Kanda, it's me, Allen."

"Heh, it's you. What did you want?"  
"Um, I just wanted to know if you were alright" But actually he hoped that Kanda allowed him to come inside, he felt urgent....... to..... He blushed from his thoughts.  
"I'm damn alright. Now, leave me alone." Kanda yelled from back of the door.  
Allen, in the other hand, of course he couldn't accept this. He bragged into Kanda's room.

Kanda seemed very annoyed with that action. "What the hell do you want?! Can you see I'm not in the mood for talking?! Just go, damn it!!!"  
Allen jolted and his eyes wed, he sobbed.  
"Bu--But you don't have to yell at me like that!!"  
He cried softly and sobbed. Kanda eyes widen and he sighed a bit, then he closed his lips to Allen's wed eyes and kissed his tears.  
"....sorry...."  
Allen's eyes widen as Kanda's soft lips parted from his eyes and blushed, but he smiled and kissed Kanda lips back.  
"It's okay."  
Kanda felt silent for several but after some seconds finally spoke.  
"Moyashi, I'm sorry but, I'm not in the mood today. Can we just..... kiss?"  
Allen smiled and nodded, and then his lips moved closer to Kanda's. Their lips met each others, growing deeper and deeper. Their tongues played with each other in their mouths, Allen broke the kiss and heavily breathed.  
"Ka---Kanda…"  
Kanda pulled Allen's head closely until their lips meet again. They held each other before Kanda led Allen to his bed. He pushed Allen to his bed, held him closely and whisper to Allen's ears with a very gentle tune and almost hard to hear.  
"Thank you, Allen."  
"Eh?"  
"Nothing."  
He kissed and hugged Allen tightly, until both of them parted their lips and Allen smiled to his face. Kanda gave him a little smirk and kiss Allen forehead.  
"Goodnight......"  
"Goodnight to you too, Kanda..."

They held each other until they fall asleep. Tightly. Unbreakable. Warm with love.

Allen opened his eyes slowly. The light was already getting into Kanda's room. Allen tried to get up but found it impossible because he saw that Kanda's arm was tied around his waist. He smiled.

Allen sighed in defeat 'Looks like I'm not going to be going anywhere anytime soon' he thought to himself as he ran his hand through Kanda's hair.  
Allen settled his head back onto Kanda's pillow but jerked it back with a start "What the-?" he murmured as he looked at the odd lump from under the pillow, he reached his freehand under the pillow and pulled out what was under it.

Allen tried to lift the pillow without wakening up Kanda. After a few minutes he finally managed it. "Tim?" He cried-whispered at the same time.

Kanda grunted in his sleep and tightened his grip around Allen's waist.  
"Tim," Allen hissed as he quickly looked down at Kanda to make sure that he hadn't wake him, "Tim what are you doing here?"  
Tim opened his mouth and although the image that was shown was black, he could clearly hear every word that had been said last night.  
"Shit, " Allen reached out to grab Timcampy but missed by a few inches, as Tim dashed out of Allen's reach and barreled his way through the wall creating a small hole.  
"Tim get back here." He yelled but it was no use Tim was gone and there secret would be out if they didn't catch him before someone else did. Someone did…

"Mr. Walker....what are you doing in Kanda Yuu's room?"  
"Eh...I..."Allen managed to say looking around for an excuse. "Well...how to explain it I...."

Suddenly tim flew in between the two and projected what had happened last night.  
Allen's face went stark red and links eyes where bulging....

Link frowned, he couldn't speak or even a breath.  
'Why?' 'Why does my heart...hurts this much?'  
'I'm a crow, right? I---I shouldn't be weak for such thing, right?'  
He had a face like the one he had had when he founded the 'mosquito bite' on Allen's neck  
"Li--Link? What's wrong?"  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
Allen was surprised and backed his hand down. Meanwhile Kanda was woken by Link yelling and was surprised to see him standing in front of Allen.  
"What the hell are you doing with him?"  
Was the first question that came out of his mouth as he dashed and pull Allen away from Link. He just glared at Kanda in silence.  
"What the hell do you want?" Kanda repeated growling through his teeth.  
Link scowled at Kanda before stating in a matter of fact voice, "Don't think that your and Mr. Allen's activities will go unreported." With that he turned on his heels and rushed off with a huff.  
Meanwhile Allen was still standing there with his wrist in Kanda's hand "um... Kanda...?" he began. "I..." He stared at where Link had been just a few seconds ago. "I...do you think this is ok?"  
Kanda looked at him. "Che,"  
"No! Not 'Che!' Kanda! We are in-" He was shut down by Kanda's lips.  
"Heh, seems I'm in the mood now" He smirked and pulled Allen closer to him.

"K-Kanda!" Allen stuttered as Kanda closed the door, lifted him up and carried him to the bed.  
"What?"  
"Shouldn't we be worrying about Link and not-" but Allen was cut off as Kanda threw him on the bed and crawled on top of him straddling his hips.  
"Che, as I said before..." Kanda began as he trailed his lips along Allen's neck," I'm in the mood,"

Allen's moans just managed to turn on even more Kanda. "Ah-p-please...I..." The white hair managed to say between moans.  
"Che, since when are you so sensitive?" Kanda smirked railing down Allen's chest. He stopped at the nipples and started to suck them slowly. "I want you"  
Allen blushed deep red, "Kanda..." He tried to get up to hug him but was stopped by Kanda's arm.  
"Don't try to get up." The back haired smirked. He pushed Allen to the bed again, this time he placed himself into of Allen. Slowly at first, his kisses then turned into more fierce ones searching for the change to explore Allen's mouth completely. When he finally did he took the opportunity to pull down Allen's pants.  
He looked at what was in front of him. "I want you..." He kissed him again, fiercely from the start. Once Allen had began to get used to Kanda's mouth, he suddenly felt shivers running down his spine as he felt something penetrate his opening. "Ahhh-hh...K-Kanda...p-p-please..."  
"What? Feel like coming?" He asked penetrating the smaller boy's opening again, this time with the second finger.

AAHHH!!" Allen screamed in pleasure "N-no!!! PLEASE!!" He covered his mouth with his hands, trying to not let a tear escape  
"What is it?" Kanda asked grinning "You want it?"  
Allen looked at him. He wanted to answer a "of course, you moronic idiot" but instead he just looked at him and nodded a bit fearfully. "Y-yes..."

Kanda looked at him. "Really?" Allen nodded. "Che," He lifted Allen's bare legs and placed them on his shoulders. "You want it."  
Allen screamed again, Kanda had entered him without any announcement; it hurt a little, at first. Why did it hurt him if he had already done this with him? Allen looked at Kanda.

"Please..."  
The dark haired started to thrusting harder in him, looking for the soft spot of the white haired, trying to get him cum.  
Allen was in a mixture of extreme pleasure and extreme awkwardness, the pleasure winning, as he felt as coming for him. 'No', he thought 'I'm not letting him think I'm coming so-' "AAAHHH!!" His plan didn't work, he came shortly after, spilling all over his stomach.  
"I told you, you were coming" Kanda smirked not letting Allen's legs hit the floor. He lowered himself enough to give Allen a kiss. "More?"  
Allen nodded, he was starting to feel good, and he didn't want to stop. This time he tried to prepare himself for the thrusting, but failed for the second time. He moaned, moaned extremely in pleasure. He couldn't help it. It felt so good with Kanda in him. Especially, in his sweet spot; that spot that drove him crazy. That spot that was hit again. Allen came.  
"Again?" Kanda laughed. "My, my, moyashi you are so easy."  
"D-don't say that!" Allen cried looking at Kanda. "Ba-" He felt Kanda released in him. "Ahhhh-"

Morning came, Kanda woke up before Allen.

He still felt a bit sleepy after what happened that night. He turned to his left, there, Allen was sleeping peacefully and innocently. His body was marked with tents of kiss marks, Kanda slowly neared his lips to Allen's cheek and gave him gentle kiss. In the same moment, Allen woke and was surprised to find Kanda was several millimeters from his face.  
He grabbed the cover and hid his face, slowly in soft and trembling voice he said, "Go--Good morning."  
Kanda jolted a bit.  
'Cu--Cute.' He covered his mouth with his hand and reply Allen's greeting.  
"...........morning."

Allen peeked his eyes out from under the bed covers, "Kanda?"  
"Hm, what"  
"what are we going to do?"  
"Che, what do you mean?"  
By now, Allen had pulled the covers back over his head, "what I mean is what are we going to do now that Link has Tim and the footage..." he trailed off as his voice became more muffled.

"Che," Kanda said trying to sound calm. "We'll think of something."  
Allen peeked a bit. "Really?" He asked softly. "I mean, we...you know...won't stop...,right?"  
"No" Kanda said firmly. "Now," He bend over to kiss Allen, "Sleep more, you should be tired from yesterday, I mean, you came 5 times**"  
"Shut up!" Allen cried covering himself again with the blanket.

**Ahhhhh!!!!!!! SMUT!!!!!**

**DONE BY ME! :awesome**

***: lol can be innuendo,**

****: *perverted smile***


	4. Chapter 4

** urk, the lights on my house went off and I-don't-know-what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-the-electricity but I still have no lights. **

**And we have had writer's block, so we couldn't continue with the scenario, sorry. But we're back! **

* * *

Kanda and Allen where making their way to Komui's office.  
"So... um..." Allen began.  
"Hm…?"Kanda was off in his own little world.  
"What are we going to do if we happen to run into Link?" He asked remembering how just a half an hour ago Tim had come back into the room via the hole he had made the earlier, as soon as he had come into the room he had settled down on the bed and played an image that instructed them to go to Komui's office for a mission briefing.  
What had gotten Allen's attention was the fact that both he and Kanda had gotten addressed.

"Yuu!! Allen!" A familiar red-haired cried running towards the two of them. "How are you?" He asked giving Allen a palm in the back.  
Allen almost fell to the floor with this, '_God, Lavi! My back hurts!!' _"I-im ok, we're just going to see Komui..."  
"Che, get away, baka usagi" Kanda hissed not looking at Lavi.  
"Awww, why?" He asked, then noticing something important. He smirked. Both Kanda's and Allen's clothes were all messed up. "So...what were you guys doing?"

"Che, nothing. now get out of here before I cut you to bits" Kanda growled as he began to unsheathe mugen.  
Allen's face had gone deep red so he just kept walking a little bit ahead of the other two, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Aaawww, fine then be that way Yuu! I'll go!" Lavi took a big step forward and slapped Allen in the back "See you later!" before turning around and heading in the other direction.  
He didn't notice that Allen was now laid his face first on the ground "my back" he murmured.

"Oi, moyash, are you ok?" Kanda asked not bending over to look at Allen. "Moyashi?"  
"My back hurts..." He said softly not looknig up. "It really hurts..." He said a few teardrops on the ground.

* * *

"He's back is just hurt a bit, nothing serious" The nurse said looking at Allen's report. "He should be fine in a few weeks or so." She looked over to a cabinet and took out something. "Just make him apply this." She handed a lotion.  
"Che" '_I'm going to apply it.' _"So he'll be fine?"  
The nurse nodded. "Just...what kind of exercise did he do to get this hurt?"  
Allen opened his eyes. "I...erm...I...carried things..." He lied.

The nurse looked skeptical but decided not to push him further.  
"All right moyashi, let's go see what our mission is" Kanda said simply as he opened the door.  
Allen groaned as he slowly stood up and took a step or two past Kanda.  
"Che" Kanda slapped Allen on the ass lightly as they both left the nurse's office.  
"Hey! What was that for?" he complained.  
Kanda just smirked and started walking again.

* * *

"Oh! You guys have come. Now, sit there, I need to talk to you two." Komui said as he pointed at the sofa.  
Kanda came first, then Allen and they sat on the sofa together. Komui seemed surprised a bit and Allen just stared with the same reaction while Kanda just che'd.  
'Don't tell me, Link has reported that to Komui? but I don't see Link around here...' Allen turned around.  
"Say......"  
Allen jolted, "Ye--Yes?"  
"Since when are you guys so close like that?" Komui pointed at the distance between them, Kanda's hand lay on Allen's head back and Allen seemed to be fine with that action. The distance between them, too, it's 10 cm far.

Allen and Kanda realized that and jumped then, both calmed down as they say on opposite sides of the sofa.

Allen's face seemed to redden every second they were in the same room and Kanda cover his face with his hand, keeping his cool.  
Komui looked at the suspiciously, but decided to put that aside."Now, I'll explain the mission." He paused "In a small village near Seoul, South Korea, there's a rumor of magical hot spring that was lived by ghost or something like that. Some people try to go to that place but was reported missing, there were five people went there already. I want you two to go there and see if there's innocence. "

So, Allen and Kanda went to prepare their belongings for the mission that seemed that would take a long time to realize. After they left Komui's office, Link came.  
"Are you calling me, head branch?"  
"Yes, i want you to sta- I mean to watch them in secret, give me any report of them."  
"But head branch!"  
"Any problem?"  
Link seemed to be in doubt if to continue speaking. He knew he had to report anything concerning Allen, but he would be hated by Allen.  
"....no, no problem sir."  
"Good, then I hope I can get the good news from you."  
Link nodded slowly before turning around and leaving the office.

* * *

Allen looked through the train window. He sighed. Why had a hot springs mission had just come? With Kanda! He closed his eyes a bit, after all, it was 11 pm and most passengers were already asleep.

Kanda walked in the cabin. He had just returned from verifying their places in the train. He looked at the sleeping Allen. _C-cute..._he thought blushing.

As he thought this, Allen's coat sleeve slipped a bit off his shoulder, revealing the white shirt under.

Kanda stared at Allen and almost got a nose bleed when the train went around a curve and Allen's coat slipped even more, pulling some of the shirt with it.  
"Damn moyashi," He hissed as he took a seat in front of Allen. He looked at him and slowly leaned so that his hand was touching Allen's smooth white hair.

"Mng," Allen moaned in his sleep pushing his head into Kanda's hand.  
'shit!' Kanda could feel a stirring in his nether regions as he watched Allen open his mouth slightly and licked his lips before a low moan escaped them, "Kanda..."  
'What the hell is he dreaming?' was all that went through Kanda's mind as he shifted uncomfortably to accommodate the hardness in his pants.

Kanda tried to resist this lustful urge that he was having. He needed to control himself. He had to. HE HAD TOOO!!  
"Uh...Kanda...?" Allen's soft voice asked opening his eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
Kanda looked at Allen. His coat falling from him, the dream that Allen had had, and a waking up Allen was too much to resist. "Mo-moyashi...what were you dreaming?" He managed to say  
Allen's eyes opened completely. "I..." He blushed unsure of what to say, "Um…I…"  
At that same moment someone knocked on the cabin door saving Allen from his embarrassment.  
"Che, pretend to be asleep" Kanda hissed as he got up and, trying his best to hide and ignore the hardness in his pants. He opened the door "What do you want?" he asked as he saw that it was just a finder.

"Um, we are almost there" The finder said looking at Kanda. "We are going to have to go ina a ship the rest of the travel. I-is Mr. Walker ok?"  
Kanda turned round. Allen was faking really bad to be asleep. "Che, how should I know?" He crashed close the door and pulled down the curtains "Oi, Moyashi"  
"Is he outside?" Allen asked opening his eyes.  
"Yes," Kanda sighed, still trying to ignore how he felt in his pants. "So, what the hell were you dreaming?" Kanda asked sitting besides Allen and grabbing him closer.  
"I...you see...I..." He was stopped by Kanda's lips. Now, Allen had gotten used to this, but it still surprised him. "Ngh...n-no! Remember my back! If we have" he lowered his voice, "sex, I'll get worse."  
Kanda che'd looking at him. "Do you think I car-"  
"If we don't do it here, I promise to make you a thanks you 'gift' as soon as we arrive to the hot springs."

Kanda raised his eyebrow and thought about it for a second ... Allen now, or Allen in the hot springs..."Che," he attacked Allen's lips once more before sitting back down in his seat, "You still haven't answered my question." He smirked.

"If...If I answer…would you leave me..?" Allen asked scared with a little hope.  
"Mmm, maybe." He smirked..._Not._ He thought. "So?"  
"That...you and I...were...one..." Allen tried to put it in words that wouldn't seem so...so, he was kissed by Kanda agian.

"Oi, moyashi, wake up" Kanda ordered moving Allen to wake him up.  
"Huh...?" Allen opened his eyes slowly "We are leaving?" He looked around all his clothes on the floor.  
"Yeah, now get ready"  
"Wa-wait! What about the seats! They are-"  
"I don't care. Get ready."

Allen's face lit up in a shade of red that would put Lavi's hair to shame "O-ok" he stammered as he quickly stood up and fumbled to get his clothes on. Kanda just smirked and leaned against the wall as he watched.

* * *

It had only been about an hour since they had gotten on the boat and Allen had already thrown up once. "Oi, Moyashi since when do you get sea sick?" Kanda asked as he stood leaning against the bathroom door. All that he could hear was the sound of Allen moaning and the occasional sound of a throwing up.

Allen got out from the bathroom and tried to walk straight but his vision is a bit blurry.  
"Are you alright Mr. Walker?" asked the finder handing Allen a towel.  
"Um, I'm OK, just need a bit rest". He took the towel and cleaned the sweat from his face.  
He went to his room and dropped his body on the bed. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his arm, trying hard to push the seasick back. He fall asleep quietly.

Meanwhile Kanda was in the dock, leaning on the pole then he suddenly unsheathed his sword and began to active it. The finder was worried.  
"What's the matter Mr. Kanda?"  
"Akumas, 10 of them"  
"Shall I wake Mr. Walker?"  
".........no, let me handle it by myself."  
"But......."  
"And make sure he doesn't get up." He ordered as he attacked the akumas.

* * *

Kanda finished up with the akumas easily. "Che, just level 1s" He said looking at the sea that was now red. "Oi, did the Moyashi wake up?" He demanded.  
"N-no..." The finder said "He continued to sleep, maybe he is tired" He turned around to the room where Allen was. Some moans were beginning to hear again.  
"Che, he gets sick so easy." He marched inside the room and closed the door, leaving the finder confused. He found Allen laying on the bed curled up in a ball his hands held around his stomach, "Ng…Kanda" he moaned  
"Che, what is it Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he walked over to Allen and knelt down.  
"I-I dont feel so good" it was all that Allen could think to say.  
"I can see that... just stay here and get some rest... we'll be to shore by noon tomorrow.

"O-ok...Kanda...can you please stay...?" Allen looked at Kanda's eyes.

kanda looked down at Allen and ruffled his white hair, "ok, I'll stay... but only because you look so sick right now." Kanda said as he sat down on the bed and continued to pet Allen's hair.  
The white hared gave a small weak smile "thanks Kanda"  
"Shut up and rest."

* * *

Allen woke up late at night, he didn't find Kanda in all the room so he went out and found him leaned against the rail. "Kanda? What are you doing?" Allen asked. The breeze moving his white hair around his face.

"Nothing" Kanda said before turning around. He bushed. BLUSHED. Seeing Allen with his hair in his face and with his shirt half open just made him had 'thoughts'. "I...i just went outside to take fresh air…"  
Allen smiled. "Ok, hey, by the way, can you help me with the lotion the nurse told me to use?" He smiled innocently.

Kanda's face lit up slightly in a blush, "W-what?"  
"Please! I really need help" Allen moaned causing Kanda to feel all arouses.

"AHHH!!!" Allen cried as he felt something cold touch his body.  
"This is for your own good, moyashi" Kanda said trying to calm Allen down "You might not like it but-"  
"IM OK!!! I DON'T NEED THAT LOTION!!" Allen shrieked moving around to find Kanda's face.  
Allen tried to break Kanda's strong grip and finally one of his hand slipped from the stong grip.  
"WA---WAIT!!" Allen pushed Kanda's face away.  
"What now?"  
"You--You promised me to do it when we arrived right? A--and I'll give you special gift! So please, not now..." Allen turned left and right, trying to get complete freedom "There still one finder around! What if he caught us?"  
Kanda was silenced for a moment but then he stood up. "Che, fine....... and do the lotion by yourself, brat!". He let go of Allen but Allen, who wasn't expecting that, fell from the bed.  
"WHA!!!"

He came out of the room and found the finder afew steps in front of him.  
"What's wrong, Mr. Kanda? I heard a yell from Mr. Allen's room."  
"..... He just knocked his head and fall from his bed. He said he's fine."  
"O--Ok then… we will arrive in Seoul in another two hours."

* * *

**Wow, long chapter…erm…anyway, R&R?**


End file.
